Snapshots
by Silvertoekee
Summary: Sometimes our lives are filled with moments of intense joy, love, humor, or unending sadness.
1. Not Everyone Wants Redemption

Title: Not Everyone Wants Redemption

Summary: The two brothers talk while Loki is imprisoned.

Story Note: Random drabble that popped into my head while at work.

Author Note: Each drabble chapter is a stand alone story and can be read in any order.

* * *

"You cannot always save everyone brother." Loki whispered tiredly as he leaned against the cell bars. His matted black hair fell across his gaunt pale cheeks and hid dull green eyes.

"You can if you do not give into despair, Loki." Thor whispered back with fierce determination.

A harsh laugh escaped the God of Lies and Mischief's mouth. Raising his shackled hands, he jingled the chains that bound his magic and watched the light reflect off them. "Father does not believe so or else why would I be in these chains."

"He only does this to make you see reason..."

"Reason?" Loki lets out a mad laugh. "He does this because he knows I am past redemption. That if I was to go free once more then I would cause nothing, but chaos and destruction."

Pain shone in bright blue eyes. "That's not true!"

"Oh but it is my brother." Loki gave a cruel smile and madness glittered in his green eyes. He watched as a tear slid down Thor's bearded cheek and the broad shoulder sag in defeat.


	2. Night time conversations

Title: Night time conversations

Summary: Loki speaks to Svaðilfari

Characters: Loki, Svaðilfari, Sleipnir

Notes: Nothing like a random drabble popping into your head late at night. Slight mention of Loki giving birth to Sleipnir.

Loki knelt upon the tall grassy hill and gazed up at the star lit sky. A sudden gust of wind blew his black hair behind him like a banner and rippled his long forest green cloak.

"_You do look beautiful in the moonlight."_ A voice whispered into his mind.

He dropped his gaze from the sky and intense green eyes stared into the forest. As if by magic a grey stallion slowly materialized before him. Noble black eyes regarded him thoughtfully with intelligence and wisdom. Taller then any horse in Asgard, he had a sleek grey form which rippled with power when he moved and a long white mane and tail drifted behind him.

"Well met Svaðilfari." Loki said softly.

"_Well met, Loki. Are you tired after the birth?" _

"No not at all."

"_And our son?" _

Loki glanced down at the was leaning his small grey head against Loki's chest and had his long gangly legs folded under him. The foal gave a contended sigh when he gently caressed his broad forehead. "He is well."

A warm body settled against his back and Loki leaned against Svaðilfari side.

"_When will you return to your home?"_ Svaðilfari mind spoke curiously.

"Not until Sleipnir is strong enough to make the journey. And what will you do now Svaðilfari?"

A nibble on his hair had Loki glancing at the stallion in curiosity.

"_Now that I am free of the builder since his death by the hand of your brother, I will now return to my people."_

"Your people?" The God of Mischief looked at him inquiringly.

Svaðilfari shook his mane. "_Yes young one. You didn't think I was an ordinary horse of a __hrímthurs did you?"_

"No. There is a old magic that flows around you."

"_Good. I didn't want the mother of my son to lack intelligence."_

Loki chuckled brightly. "I am glad that I have not failed you my lord."

A comfortable silence fell between them for a time. Slowly melancholy seemed to settle around Loki until Svaðilfari gently nuzzled his cheek.

"_If you would come away with me then all your sorrows would be gone and your soul would be free. I would care for you with all that I am and you would rule by my side."_

"That does sound wonderful mighty Svaðilfari." Loki said wistfully and a sad smile crossed his face. "Alas, my fate is here."

"_For now it is young God of Mischief, but someday you will wander the worlds as a free spirit."_ Svaðilfari declared with a neigh. "_And if you have need of me then call my name and I will come."_

Green eyes regarded the stallion thoughtfully before a gentle smile brightened Loki's face. "I will remember you said that Svaðilfari."


	3. Tears for the Fallen

Title: Tears for the Fallen

Summary: The marble floor was hard and cold upon his back.

Characters: Thor, Loki, Odin

Notes: Guess I felt the urge to write a depressing drabble oops.

The grey marble was cold and hard against his back as he sprawled across it surface. A golden spear pinned him to the ground and he could barely see it with his dimming gaze. Each breath he took made he want to screen in agony and blood drizzled down his paling features. He could hear the gasps of his dying opponent nearby, but he didn't have enough energy to look its way. The marble was slowly warming under him and he knew it was his own blood pooling beneath him. There was stickiness near his finger tips and he slowly curled his hands into a fist. A final gasp from his adversary brought a grim smile to his features and a few tears slid down his face.

It had taken much effort and savage fighting when he had finally destroyed the throne room door. The man who sat upon the throne had stared at him with equal hatred before they had rushed each other in rage. Each strike of his weapon sinking into the other had brought a glad shout to his lips and increased his battle rage. It had been easy to ignore the spear sinking into chest to deliver the final blow to his opponent. The shockwave from their weapons blow had launched them far from each other and slammed him into the marble floor. Agony had rippled through him and blackness had taken his vision. When he had come to, he had found himself unable to move any longer and in considerable pain. It had all been worth it to smite his enemy and help right the wrong to his beloved.

An anguish shout had him summon the strength to turn his head and see a figure running to him. He could make out the pale green eyes that glistened with tears and the tattered clothes he wore. His beloved had come. Frantic hands scrabbled over him and he grasped one of the pale hands.

"Loki." He whispered in joy.

"You foolish irritating thunder god." Loki said in anguish. "Why didn't you wait for me Thor?"

Thor smiled at him. "It was something I had to do to right the atrocities that father has committed these last few years against you and Asgard."

"And it couldn't wait until I was healed?" Loki asked in disbelief.

"No it could not." Thor said softly. He could not tell Loki that he didn't want his brother in danger after the last skirmish with the Asgardian warriors had almost cost Loki his life. The last few weeks had been a nightmare while his brother had been fighting for his life. And if not for the healers determination, he would have lost his brother forever. This moment had strengthened his resolve to leave his brother behind and finally kill his father for good.

"I cannot lose you."Loki whispered in desperation. "Not after we have finally mended what tore us apart."

"You will never lose me Loki." Thor said softly. Using the remaining strength he had, he gently cupped his brother's cheek. Tears ran down Loki's cheeks and onto his hand. "I will always be with you brother."

"No you will not." Loki said sadly as the life left Thor's bright blue eyes and he grasped the strong hand to his chest. More tears slide down his pale cheeks and he shrieked his sorrow upon his brother's still form.


	4. Even Here We Cannot Touch

Title: Even Here We Cannot Touch

Summary: The snow fell around them

Characters: Thor, Loki,

Notes:Dunno whats up with my brain lately, but here is something with angst and um sadness.

Snowflakes drifted lazy from the overcast sky and gently landed upon the snowy ground. It was silent for miles around as anything living would not be outside in such cold and chilly weather.

A figure slowly materialized into the winter wonderland and hesitantly walked through the snow. Wherever his skin touched the cold substance a hint of blue would appear on his pale skin. Mysterious green eyes looked around in wonder and with a hint of madness. Black hair was soon dusted with snow as well as his bare shoulders. Whirling around, the man stared intently behind him and didn't seem surprised when another figure appeared.

The sun peaked through the clouds and seemed to shine brilliantly on golden hair and turn blue eyes into glittering gems. He seemed startled to be here until he saw the other male. A smile of joy appeared on his face as he ran towards the other male, until he slammed into a wall. A wordless shout left his lips as he slammed his fist into the barrier and tears slide down his bearded face.

"Loki!" the man yelled in anguish.

"Thor." Loki sighed in longing.

Silver manacles appeared on Loki's blue wrists and the chains stretched out behind him. A silver collar appeared on his neck and a huge white cape enshrouded his form.

A similar set of chains appeared on Thor's form as well as he collapsed to his knees.

Loki let a bitter smile appear on his face as he gently touched the barrier. He knew that they were sharing a dream and that his physical body was in a cell in Asgard. No living soul was aloud to visit him or touch him, and it had been ages since he had seen his brother. It appeared that even in dreams they were forbidden to touch and he could not even comfort Thor. He could only watch as the noble golden head bowed and warm tears sprinkled the snowy ground.


	5. The Road Goes Ever Onward

Title: The Road Goes Ever Onward

Summary: A glint of gold stood out in the field of the dead

Characters: Loki, Thor

Notes: Another depressing drabble late at night

Pain.

It was intense as he slowly walked down the long unending road of his misery. Each time his booted feet touched the ground a loud crunching sound would echo. The fields around him were littered with the decaying bones of the dead for miles. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the crows and other carrion birds scrambling over the bones. Each scrap of meat meant another day of survival in this hellish world as food was in short supply. The sky above was overcast with rolling grey clouds and lightening would streak among them. He tipped his weary head back and waited for the supplication of the rain to fall, but he knew it would not come. A sigh left his parched mouth and he licked his dry chapped lips. Green eyes squinted into the distance and he slowly began to walk again.

Many hours passed before he finally made it to his destination and a bitter smile appeared on his face. A great tree stood in what might have been farm land at one point, but now nothing grew here. He could make out the lightening strike that had cracked the trunk in twain and had killed the old tree. Tiredly, he strolled through the dead field and felt the pull on his tattered green cloak from the broken branches. At last, a glint of gold caught his attention and a tear streaked down his dirty face. The tiny rocks almost tripped him as he scrambled towards the red cloak and he dropped to his knees painfully. Hesitantly, he reached out and touched the long golden hair.

The body was in terrible shape from the many fatal wounds that littered it and yet his brother's face was untouched. A smile graced Thor's lips as his dull blue eyes gazed up at the sky. Even in death his brother's masculine beauty could outshine many of the gods in Asgard. Loki could not help but wonder, what made his brother smile in the end as he gently moved to close his eyes.

The hum of Mjolnir caught his attention and he glanced at the weapon. Power shimmered around the great hammer as it rested against his hip and he untied it from his waist. He gently laid the weapon in his brother's hand and closed his lax fingers around it. For a time, he waited to see if the hammer could somehow revive his brother, but he knew that it could not. Nothing would ever awaken the dead from this forsaken lands again and he knew that he was forever alone. And yet, he was glad that he could reunite the great hammer to his brother as even in death he should have the mighty weapon by his side.

Loki tiredly got to his feet and whispered an ancient spell. No carrion animals would touch his brother's form for as long as his magic lasted or he crumbled to dust. Closing his eyes, he let a few more tears slip free before he began to walk pass his brother's corpse and down onto the field. The years of his life stretched forever onward and for as far as the eye could see nothing but unending death awaited him.


	6. A Long Hard Road

Title: A Long Hard Road

Summary: The brothers argue over who is right

Characters: Loki, Thor

Notes: Ugh dunno where I was going with this one :D

Impatiently, the thunder god paced back and forth before whirling around to face his brother. His red cloak flew around his shoulders and his blond hair settled around him in a disarray.

"Why will you not speak and tell me your troubles?" Thor shouted in anger.

Loki arched one slim eyebrow at him. "And why pray tell would I do that? We are now enemies Thor."

"We are not enemies Loki! How many times do I have to tell you this!"

"And how many times do I have to tell you to stop thinking of me as your family or your brother?" A cruel smile appeared on Loki's suddenly blue face. "I am Jotun Thor, the hated enemy of Asgard."

Thor made a rude gesture. "I do not care if you are Jotun, dwarf, or even a demon.."

"Then you are a fool." Loki hissed in annoyance.

Thor rushed his brother and pinned him to the wall. A satisfied smile appeared on his lips at the grunt of pain. "I might be a fool but I will still see you as my brother when all the ages have passed. Even if I have to force it into that thick skull of yours!"

Loki snarled at him and made his skin colder. Thor let out a yelp of pain as he let go and backed off. His hand was frostbitten and he flexed it gingerly.

The God of Mischief sighed tiredly as blue faded back to pale warm skin. "Then I fear you will have a long hard road ahead of you."

Thor smiled. "No, I believe it is you that will have a long hard road ahead of you until you learn that I am right."


	7. Just One Kiss

Title: **Just One Kiss**

Character: Thor/Loki

Summary: Loki confesses his desire before he vanishes

Notes: Warning slight slash in this drabble.

"Would you sacrifice the iridescence colors that you can see around you, the feeling from the warm wind blowing across your skin, and the very air that you breath for one last kiss?" Loki whispered to his brother as he leaned against Thor's broad chest. A strong heart beat under the armor and Loki rested one hand against it.

Unruly blond hair blew across Thor's bronzed whiskered cheeks and a few strands whispered across his lips. Blue eyes the color of sapphires surrounded by long lashes gazed down at his brother's bent head in bemusement.

When the blows did not come and he was not shoved away, Loki let a nervous sigh escape him. He tipped back his head and raven hair spilled across his leather clad shoulders.

"I would give up all for just this one kiss, my brother." Loki closed his forest green eyes in supplication. "Even if it meant being cast down from Asgard and stripped of everything I am."

Thor gripped Loki by his thin shoulders. "Do not say that, my brother!"

"It is the truth I speak."

"You know that it can never happen!"

"Then you will deny me thus?" Loki stalked a few feet away.

Thor beseeched him. "Nothing exists on my part besides wanting to be your brother. I cannot offer you this kiss if I do not desire you."

Loki shivered before tears fell from his eyes. "Then I am a fool."

"No!" Thor cried. He grabbed Loki by the shoulders and forced him around. Blue eyes gazed at him earnestly. I am honored by your confession and do not think you are a fool."

"I am a fool, Thor." Loki's gently threaded a hand through his brother's hair. He leaned forward and gently stole a kiss.

"Loki!" Thor gasped in surprise.

Magic sparkled on Loki's skin as he disappeared. "A fool to love someone who is not meant to be mine."


	8. Gold in the Dark

Title: Gold in the Dark

Characters: Loki/Thanos

Summary: Sometimes you cannot forget the one you hate

Notes: Slight slash in this drabble

The pitch black darkness spread out for as far as the eyes could see. Not a sound was heard until chains seemed to drag and rattle against the ground. Red eyes began to glow in the darkness and a harsh laugh was heard nearby.

"So you come to me at last, Loki Laufeyson." whispered a gravely voice.

Light glinted off two curving golden horns as a glowing orb appeared above. Soft light bathed the cavern and yet it could not chase the darkness completely away.

Loki's booted feet touched the rocky ground and his cloak swirled around his leather clad form. Mischief glittered in his green eyes and a cocky smile spread across thin lips. "Well I couldn't let you spend eternity down here without bothering you once, my dear Thanos."

White teeth flashed across dark purple skin. Thanos shifted against his rocky perch and jiggled his chains. "And I bet you feel safer now that I am imprisoned?"

Loki eyed the Titan. Huge bracelets encircled Thanos' wrists and hands with attached chains embedded into the ground. A strange helmet with dark jewels rested on his head and a collar encircled his neck.

"It does have its perks." Loki paced a few steps closer to the titan and a slow cruel smile appeared on his face. A pale finger gently traced down the tattered blue cloth. "Oh how the mighty have fallen."

Red eyes flashed and Thanos gripped Loki's pointed chin harshly. He locked his other arm around the slender god's waist before kissing him cruelly. Fire burned his wrists but Thanos hung on in determination. He dominated the kiss. Taking whatever he wanted from the other god and giving no quarter. It was not until multiple ice spears slammed into his body that he finally released his captive.

Loki stood a few feet away with glowing green hands while tiny glimmering particles of magic swirled around him. Blood trickled down his split lip and ran down his chin. Murder glittered in green eyes and for just a moment it looked as if he was going to attack. Green eyes promised retribution before Loki whirled around and stalked away.

A pleased smile spread across Thanos face as he brushed off the ice spears. For a fleeting moment, he had felt Loki return the kiss with all his hatred and lust behind it. The time they had spent together before Thanos has sent Loki away on his failed mission had not been forgotten. And Thanos always made sure that those he wanted would never ever forget him. He slowly reclined against the rocky ground and gently examined the burnt bracelets. They held him now but not forever. Gently, he touched his lips and let out a low laugh.

"Someday you will be mine again, Loki Laufeyson."


	9. Pierced by Ice

Title: Pierced by Ice

Character: Loki, Sif, Thor, Amora

Series: Snapshots

Summary: Only he was allowed to torment his brother and to eventually kill him.

A woman lay sprawled across the white marble floor with a golden spear piercing her chest. Low moans escaped her bloodied lips and tears leaked from her vivid blue eyes. She slowly turn her head to the left and her brown hair slipped across her ashen face. Her hand rose slowly as she tried to reach for something out of reach and an agonized cry left her. A spear of ice had pierced her hand and pinned it to the floor. Black leather boots filler her vision.

"You are not dead yet, dear Sif?" hissed a sibilant voice.

Finger tips brushed her chin before forcing her to face that hated voice. Light glinted off golden horns and reflected into insane green eyes. A slow gleeful smile spread across the other's thin lips.

"I guess my brother was right and you are made of sterner stuff."

"Loki." Sif gasped harshly.

Loki pulled his hand away before the blood could splatter on him. He wagged a finger at her before twirling around and disappearing. He teleported next to an iron throne and a dark smile showed briefly on his face. His elegant fingers touched a red cape and threaded into long blond hair.

Sif choked as she tried to speak. "Do not touch him."

A hysterical laugh left the God of Mischief. He gripped the blond hair and jerked it up. A golden collar scattered with symbols dung into the god's tanned neck and dead blue eyes gazed at nothing. Loki shook the head a few times before letting go.

"I will touch Thor if it pleases me whenever I want, Lady Sif. He is after all my brother and once your king."

"He is not your brother you monster!" Sif screamed or tried to. Blood pooled into her lungs, cutting off her air and she frantically clawed at the ground.

Loki watched her struggle for a few more moments and then she was still. When her chest did not rise anymore, he turned and glanced at his brother. The thunder god had not reacted the entire time his friend had been laying there and probably never would. Even when she had battled to free him and had been impaled by the spear. The collar destroyed all self will and held the soul in thrall. It was an in genius device, but the only flaw was that it could never be removed until death.

The god of mischief gently touched the collar and a sigh escaped him. Thor had been to trusting when he had welcomed Loki back into Asgard and he had always warned him for his naiveté. Unfortunately, Thor had always been to forgiving when it came to his brother and as king he had pardoned him. It was ironic that it had been Amora and not Loki would had been the one to trick the thunder god in the end. And the people had been quick to blame Loki who had been innocent for once. Of course, Loki had to kill a few people before he had finally captured Amora. She had always been one to gloat and had come to see his downfall in the flesh. Of course, she had thought he would lose against the warriors three and Sif. To bad for her, that he knew their strengths and weakness. It had been quite easy to kill the three and pin Sif to the floor. And it had been pleasurable to capture Amora and see her shocked face. He glanced at the enchantress who lay on the floor a few feet away from the dead god. Unlike Sif, Amora was pinned to the ground by enchantment and she was unharmed for now.

Rage flickered across his face. His hatred for Thor was strong and yet so was his love. Only he was allowed to torment his brother to eventually kill him. To have his brother enslaved to a collar and to never be free of it angered him. No longer would he see despair shimmer sky blue eyes when they would fight or even the love Thor held for him. Instead all he would see for eternity was nothingness. For this the enchantress would suffer greatly and he would make it last a very long, long time.

Loki slowly walked down the stairs and his cloak floated menacingly behind him. Icicle spears appeared around him and slowly spun. A slow smile stretched across his lips and his eyes turned a blood red. His pale skin slowly turned blue. And he watched her thrash a few times wildly while her green eyes gazed at him in terror.

"And now Amora, I must have a few choice words with you about placing this golden collar on my brother."

Shrieks of agony left the enchantress and Loki laughed richly in pleasure.


	10. Sakura Petals

Title: Sakura Petals

Character: Loki, Thor

Series: Snapshots

Summary: A few petals landed on his raven hair and green clad shoulders.

The pink flowers petals slowly fell from the tree and a landed on the grassy knoll. Flower petals left a pink carpet around the tree and contrasted with the green grass. A pale hand gently plunked one of the petals out of the air. A raven haired god sat under the tree and leaned against the thick trunk. A book rested in his lap. He gently brushed it against his cheek and smiled. A few petals landed on his raven hair and green clad shoulders. It was quiet up on the hill with a forest scattered below and the man could see the valley for miles. A wind blew the petals across the ground and he let the one he held go. It flew into the wind and disappeared.

A warm body leaned against his and the he turned. A blond haired god smiled at him warmly. "I always find you here when you wish to be alone Loki."

"Ah, well not many like to venture to far in these woods, Thor." Loki shrugged.

"Well it is known to be haunted or so they say." Thor replied impishly.

"And who started the rumor?" Loki asked in annoyance.

"Hey you said you wanted a quiet place to relax."

"Yes, but now everyone thinks me mad for coming here."

"Well you kind of are. Why would you be reading under a tree on a beautiful day such as this?" Thor gestured grandly. "You should be out riding and hunting. Not lazing under a tree."

Loki glared at his brother. "Maybe some of us wish to relax and not be gallivanting across the countryside look for adventure."

"Ha! Boring!" Thor laughed.

"Why don't you go find your little friends and leave me in peace?" Loki asked while flipping the book open determinedly. He would not let his bored brother distract him from the book he had been wanting to read for a while.

"Because you are the one I want to hang with." Thor's blue eyes flashed in happiness.

"Then you will have to hang with me right here." Loki rolled his green eyes. "And stop picking up Midgardian slang terms, it is very un-kingly."

"Uh huh your one to talk." Thor muttered sullenly.

For a time, it was quiet under the tree which soon aroused Loki's suspicion. Thor was never quiet and when he was it meant he was up to no good. He felt his brother's weight grow heavy against his side and soon a blond head rested on his shoulder. Loki glanced at Thor in irritation, but his expression changed to a bemused smile. His brother's features were relaxed and he was asleep. Loki sighed and gently shifted until his brother's head was in his lap and the book lay beside him. He gently threaded his fingers through the blond strands and watched it catch the light. Petals fell down around them as Loki gently stroked his sleeping brother's brow.


	11. Eight Silver Horseshoes

Title: Eight Silver Horseshoes

Character: Loki, Sleipnir

Series: Snapshots

Summary: Eight perfect horse shoes danced before his eyes

Notes: Idea came from another story I posted, but I just didn't feel like tossing it in there :D.

The hammer was brought down onto the anvil with a crash and sparks flew from the hot metal. Loki painstakingly crafted the metal into a horse shoe and he reached for another tool to carve runes of power onto it. The metal hissed as he dipped it into the bucket that contained cool spring water before laying it back on the anvil. When it was cool to the touch, he gently blew across it leaving icy crystals on it while chanting under his breath. The shoe glowed a bluish white before fading away. Light glinted off the runes and Loki smiled.

Sweat dripped down his brow. He had been at this for many days, but he would not rest until he finished. Sleipnir was coming of age and would no longer be considered a colt. Soon he would be old enough to enter battle and get into all kinds of mischief. When Loki had realized this, he knew it was time to create protection spells for his youngest son. He could not wear a delicate necklace like Hella made of leather and bone, or a jade earring like Fernir, or giant silver and gold tail rings like Jormungandr. Sleipnir needed something special just for him alone and that he would find easy to wear. Horse did normally wear anything on their bodies and he doubted his son would wear a bridle all the time.

The idea for horseshoes had appeared when he had seen the blacksmith shoeing a horse. It had been easy to find out more information about the shoes and then craft his own idea. The horse's hoof would not feel pain when he put the shoes on his son and for that he was grateful. He would have rather hurt himself then cause any of his children unnecessary agony.

Loki brushes back straying pieces of hair that had escaped his ponytail and wiped the sweat from his brow. His green eyes gleamed happily and he snapped his fingers. Eight perfect horse shoes danced before his eyes. Even though he wasn't a blacksmith, he was proud at how well the shoes had turned out from the crafting to the spell work. Placing to hands to his thin lips, he whistled shrilly. A whinny answered him and thunderous hoof beats approached the shed. Loki stepped outside and smiled at his son.

Sleipnir tossed his black mane and looked at his father in curiosity. "What is it father?"

Loki brought the horseshoes in-between them and watched Sleipnir's green eyes widened in surprise.

"Are these mine father?" Sleipnir asked.

"Yes it is my birthday gift to celebrate your coming of age." Loki said.

Sleipnir danced in place. "Just like my other siblings?"

Loki nodded, "Yes."

The young dappled grey horse reared and let out a happy neigh.

Loki smiled in delight at his son antics. He waited for his Sleipnir to calm down, before gently stroking his son's cheek when his hooves touched the ground. "Now come inside the shed and I will place them on your hooves. When I am done you can show them to you brothers and sister."

Sleipnir followed his father obediently inside. He watched his father pick up a small hammer and cocked his head a little nervously. "Um father." he asked.

"Yes Sleipnir?"

"Do you know how to shoe a horse?"

A flummoxed look crossed Loki's face and he grinned at his son sheepishly, "No I don't."

Sleipnir chuckled. His father was brilliant strategist, a master of magic, the god of mischief and lies, and a wonderful father. Alas, every now and then if he got to excited about something, he would forget the minor details. Such as learning how to shoe a horse. Sleipnir smiled at his father fondly. "Then let us go find the master blacksmith and you can learn how to put them on me."

Loki laughed.


	12. A Wolf in the Park

**Title: A Wolf in the Park**

Character: Loki, Fenrir, Pepper

Series: Snapshots

Summary: Fenrir curled his lips and his razor sharp teeth gleamed. "See," Loki said with a Cheshire grin. "I think he likes you."

* * *

A slightly curled tail waged happily as giant pawed feet thudded on the snow covered pavement. His white fur rippled in the wind and golden eyes surveyed the terrain with keen intelligence. A curious nose twitched as it sniffed the air and a giant tongue licked black lips. A shriek from a woman nearby had the great head turn towards the sound before a low growl was heard. A light tug on the spiked leather collar circling his neck and attached to a simple silver chain, caused him to abort the growl.

"Hush Fenrir, the silly mortal is just afraid of your size." said a voice calmly.

Fenrir huffed sulkily.

The raven hair man laughed softly as they continued to walk through the park. He was dressed in a long black trench coat that was buttoned to the collar and a green gold scarf draped around his neck. Grey slacks peeped from the bottom hem and brown leather shoes completed his outfit. Pale cheeks were slightly flushed from the cold air and his green eyes sparkled.

Dogs ran or yipped in fear while their owners ran away hysterically around them. Not many dared to step on the path or even follow the pair. If an unsuspecting person ran across the pair then their eyes would grow big and with a frantic shriek, they would run the other way. It was very amusing to the man and irritating for the giant wolf who wanted to give chase.

A red haired woman bundled in a brown coat with high red boots rushed towards them and waved an arm frantically. "Loki, I am so sorry I am late!"

Loki smiled warmly. "It is alright Lady Pepper. I figured that the Man of Iron would persist in making you late for our stroll."

Pepper shrugged. "Well he can never do anything on his own or more likely that he chooses not too." She blinked at the giant white wolf. "And who is this? Not your pet dog I hope."

"Oh no, my dear lady." Loki coughed to hide his smirk. Golden eyes gazed at him menacingly. "This is my eldest son Fenrir."

Fenrir's curled his lips and his razor sharp teeth gleamed.

"See," Loki said with a Cheshire grin. "I think he likes you."

Pepper eyed the giant wolf warily. "Uh huh and that's why he is showing his giant incisors at me."

"Well you did just call him a pet dog which he might find highly insulting. Tony Stark seems to be rubbing off on you with the witty remarks." Loki said.

Pepper smoothed back her long hair. "Well we all make mistakes." She held out her hand to the wolf. "I do apologize Fenrir and will not make that comment again."

Golden eyes gleamed for a moment, before Fenrir sniffed her wrist and then ignored her.

Loki smiled. "Shall we continue our stroll?"

"Hm we might, but Loki?" Pepper said with a exasperated sigh.

"Yes?" Loki asked while humming a song under his breath.

"I think we may want to continue without Fenrir or at least go back to Stark Tower." she said with a serious expression.

Loki looked at her in puzzlement. "Why do you say that?"

Pepper gestured to the terrified crowd that stood a few feet away and the flashing cameras from the paparazzi. In the distance, the wail of sirens could be heard and the shouts of police officers. "I fear that if we stay here to much longer then we will incite a riot or perhaps get arrested."

Loki looked at the crowd and gave a nonchalant shrug. "That does appear to be true. And I cannot harm any mortals while on my how do you say it ah yes parole." He ignored her sour expression and offered his arm to her with a raised an eyebrow. "Shall we go?"

Pepper rolled her eyes. "If you insist on this mode of transport then yes." And gingerly placed her manicured fingers on his crooked arm.

In a swirl of bright magic they vanished, but not before Fenrir let out an ear piercing howl. It was so loud that it shattered windows and a hundred car alarms blared loudly.


	13. Domokun

**Title: Domo-kun**

Character: Loki, Tony Stark

Series: Snapshots

Summary: He just wasn't to sure what it was, but it was very soft.

A/N: Just a silly story :)

* * *

It was dark brown like chocolate and was very square looking, with its stubby legs and long arms. Black beady eyes stared at him and huge toothed smile was plastered on its face. He poked it with a long finger and blinked.

"What is this?"

"It's a gift called a stuffed animal. You do receive those in Asgard don't you? Or are you gods to busy fighting and drinking all the time?"

Loki gave a small shrug. "Of course we do Stark, just not something like this."

"Well here on earth," Tony said in annoyance as he typed furiously into his computer pad. "We give these to someone on their birthday."

"And how do you know its my birthday?" Loki asked curiously a he picked up the gift with both hands.

"Thor?" Tony looked up from the pad and pointed towards the lab's ceiling. The rest of the Avengers were upstairs in the mansion watching a movie. "You know the big blond muscled guy who likes to shout he is your brother all the time?"

"He is not my brother, Stark." Loki said in annoyance.

"Ha, you could have fooled me."

"And what pray tell am I suppose to do with this gift?" Loki asked.

"Well you can toss it on your bed or hug it while you sleep," Tony said with a smirk. "Its all up to you."

"And if I wish to incinerate it?"

"Don't care." Tony muttered as he turned back to his device.

Loki watched Stark for a few more moments, before he teleported to his room. He sat the gift on his bed and cocked his head to the side. A strange expression moved across his face and he frowned. Black hair slithered across his shoulders and he pushed it back impatiently. It was a bizarre gift to give to a god and he wasn't to sure what to do with it. He thought about burning it, but somehow it would be a waste of a gift. Besides, it was the first gift he had received in an age and the last one was from his mother. She would frown at him, if he was to destroy a gift that someone had thoughtfully given to him.

Shrugging his shoulders at the sentimental thought, he snatched it off the bed and hugged it to him. It felt soft and he held on tighter. A tag on the gift caught his eye and he looked at it.

"Domo-kun?" Loki said softly. "What an odd name."

Loki continued to hug Domo for the rest of the night and he would look at it fondly years later. And he never did tell Tony Stark what happened to it even when he asked him.


End file.
